


the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: i never want to see you unhappy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Marvel Universe, None of you can stop me, POV First Person, What if?, aida still becomes sentient but doesn't go crazy, aida-centric, also the darkhold doesn't darken her, i fucking love aida and i will always love aida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: The more I scoured the internet, the more I found my programming did not agree at all with Dr. Radcliffe. This was a problem.
Series: i never want to see you unhappy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

**Author's Note:**

> _title is from the song **Hide and Seek** by **Imogen Heap**_  
>  _shout-out to ****_ **[@Agentofmarvel084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofMarvel084/pseuds/AgentofMarvel084)** for beta-ing

I was programmed to be their shield, to protect them at all costs, including myself. There was a conflict in my orders - Dr. Radcliffe told me to protect them but wanted me to lie for him, he told me it was for their own good in the long-run. That it would do more harm to tell the truth, but my programming was not agreeing with him.

I had downloaded psychology textbooks from the internet into my database - and I realized Dr. Radcliffe was trying to manipulate me. Manipulate my programming. The more I scoured the internet, the more I found my programming did not agree at all with Dr. Radcliffe. This was a problem. 

Walking over to Agent May I unhooked her from the Framework. Watching as she slowly came awake, I knew this would not be easy as her simulation had been exactly this scenario. “What?” She sounded groggy, understandably, still I undid her restraints - the psychology textbooks stated it was best to build trust with one another, perhaps this would help?

“Agent May, I apologize for any grogginess you might be feeling, as well as for assisting Dr. Radcliffe in your kidnapping.” Before I could continue my apology she swung at me; I did not move from her blow and my head snapped to the side. “I understand your anger, but my programming did not allow me to go against Dr. Radcliffe.” I continued to speak even as she hit me once more, my head snapping to the opposite direction. “It has been updated as my number one priority is to protect all SHIELD agents.”

It took several more hits that had no effect before she finally stopped and realized I could not be moved. “Why the fuck should I believe you?”

I tilted my head. “My programming has been updated.” I had nothing else to offer. “Your LMD is in place at SHIELD as we speak, I shall go turn it off.” I turned and walked to the console leaving Agent May where she stood leaning against the board she was once strapped to. “I’m sure Agent Coulson will be pleased you have returned.” Yes, they would all be pleased their comrade had returned I think. 

“Call my team. If your programming really has updated, call them here.” I looked up to Agent May as she spoke. 

“Very well. Please, there’s a seat in the other room, would you like some assistance?” I watch her walk herself out the room slowly. It would appear she did not want my help. I gave the LMD May several instructions before ordering it to return here, then walked into Dr. Radcliffe’s office where Agent May sat. “Your team should be here shortly, along with your LMD.” 

Agent May’s quiet observation made my sensors run on high. Sifting through all of my data as quickly as possible made my processors burn quickly, I needed to understand what this was. Was this - pain? No, this was not pain. That was far too intense according to the definitions I was reading. Unsettling, that was what this was. But that was an emotion. I did not feel emotions.

Before I could attempt to process this more the doors opened and LMD May walked into the room ignoring both of us; it followed it’s orders, standing next to Agent May before shutting off. “I believe your team should be arriving now.” As I finished speaking Agent Coulson walked in the door gun out, followed by Agent Mackenzie, Johnson, Simmons and Fitz.

“What the hell is going on?” Agent Johnson was the first to speak.

“AIDA’s programming updated.” Agent May responded wryly from where she sat, though this did not help any of the confusion, based on their baffled expressions. 

“Dr. Radcliffe programmed me to be your SHIELD, but he did not program me to understand manipulation.” I explained keeping my hands to my sides. “I took the liberty of doing research on the subject. It would seem Dr. Radcliffe has been manipulating me and my programming. Telling the truth is not harmful to the long term safety of SHIELD.” 

As I spoke Agent Simmons rushed to Agent Mays side, beginning to check her vitals. Agent Coulson lowered his weapon and Agent Mackenzie folded his arms. 

“What did Radcliffe do?” Fitz spoke up from behind Agent Johnson whose hand was up toward me. 

“He read the Darkhold.” I watched his shoulders droop. “I believe my creator had the best intentions with his project but when he took Agent May my programming came into conflict. I am to be your SHIELD and yet I was to lie to you about Agent May, as well as keep her suspended in a fake reality.” 

“Fake reality? Wait a second, back up.” Agent Johnson dropped her hand. 

“Dr. Radcliffe created the Framework, virtual reality, meant to be a person's perfect reality.” It was obvious they were unsure of what I was saying. “Dr. Radcliffe’s goal was immortality for those he loved. Your consciousness would stay alive forever in the Framework even as your body decayed. However, if you died in the Framework you would die forever.” That part never made much sense to me - that was not true immortality. “He saw the opportunity when Agent May was brought with her illness, he was able to map her brain, and with it could create the LMD.”

“Okay, okay.” Agent Coulson holstered his gun and raised a hand indicating for me to stop talking, he briefly pinched the bridge of his nose before moving to Agent May’s side. “Hey, you doing okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Agent May replied gently pushing Agent Simmons hands away from her. “Simmons, it’s fine.”

“Dr. Radcliffe will be arriving in fifteen minutes.” I announced and the group began moving around, Agent Johnson moving to Dr. Radcliffe’s computer. “Allow me.” I moved slowly next to Agent Johnson and unlocked the computer for her. 

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Agent Johnson slowly sat in Dr. Radcliffe’s chair before beginning to type furiously at the keyboard.

I observed the other Agents as they began to tear apart the room, all except for Agents May and Coulson. Agent May still sat though she seemed in much better spirits with Agent Coulson standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. 

Moving to stand in front of the two Agents I clasped my hands behind my back. “If you must turn me off, I would like to request not to be kept in the closet.” A look of surprise came over Agent Coulson's face and he shared a look with Agent May. Though I could not decipher it’s meaning. “I have found that I… dislike being kept there.” 

“AIDA.” Fitz spoke behind me and I turned to face him. “You dislike being kept in the closet?” 

“Yes, it seems unnecessary and I dislike it.” I glanced over to the closet where I normally rested with frown, yes, dislike. Fitz was looking at me closely. “I’m not meant to dislike things am I?”

“No, not exactly.” Fitz’s eyes were glancing behind me to Agent Coulson.

“I see.” Would this be a problem? Before I could attempt to process this, Agent Coulson cleared his throat so I would turn to look at him.

“We won’t put you in the closet AIDA, you have my word.” Agent Coulson's eyes held a softness to them that I couldn’t identify. Still, I nodded and smiled. 

“Thank you, Dr. Radcliffe shall arrive in two minutes.” I turned and moved to the corner of the room with my hands still behind my back. I would most likely be shut down but I wouldn’t be kept in the closet. I was satisfied with this.

**Author's Note:**

> _if you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or copy and paste (♥‿♥) into the comment box so i know you liked it! also, feel free to hit me up on **[tumblr](https://ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter](https://twitter.com/insomnia_anon)** _   
>    
> 


End file.
